The Cat is Out of the Bag Challenge
by Isi Writer
Summary: The story of Nightstream, a PeakClan cat and Mossfoot, a Creekclan cat as their secret is discovered at a gathering. A challenge from Misgiving Writer's Warrior Challenge Forum.


**A/N: This is a challenge piece for Misgiving Writer's Warrior Challenge Forum. The challenge was called, "The Cat is Out of the Bag" and it was about a certain cat whose secret is told. My assigned character and secret was Mossfoot, a dark mottled brown tom with cream-colored paws who had kits with a she-cat in another clan. I had four clans with prewritten characters, made just for these challenges so that I may use the same characters time and time again.**

**Please read and review this; it would make my day :) If you could respond with any constructive criticism, that would be amazing as well. **

**Thanks in advance!**

**~Isi . **

The moon shone brightly in the dark night sky, illuminating any and all cats that dare walk underneath its supreme light. The breath of the wind blew through PeakClan's lands, weaving its way through blades of grass and down into rabbit holes before blowing itself out on the gigantic trees of BirchClan. The stars twinkled shyly onto the warm earth, leaving small spots of light. It was a perfect night for a gathering, with big, clear skies and warm temperatures.

Down at the gathering place, CreekClan and BirchClan milled together, talking lightly and enjoying one night free of rivalry. After all, a gathering is held every moon to hear news of other clans and meet new cats, know your enemies, and learn more about the other clans.

"Leapingflight!" a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat called out as she raced over to a white tom. "How are you?"

Purring, the tom answered, "Good Tallpoppy, it's good to see you. I trust BirchClan has been good?"

"More than good, Streakflight gave birth to her two kits, Dustkit and Sandkit, and Featherbreeze is now expecting kits with Eaglestrike. And," she paused, "I got an apprentice!"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Leapingflight purred into her ear.

"Yes, I'm surprised that Flamestar gave me Sagepaw, but I'm going to use her to show the clan I'm loyal, even if I have a mate in another clan." Tallpoppy looked up, giving Leapingflight a small smile.

"Oh look, here comes MountainClan and PeakClan, the meeting should start soon. I will see you next moon," he nuzzled her ear before returning to his clan-mates.

As MountainClan and PeakClan poured into the hollow, a dark brown tabby tom with cream-colored paws, otherwise known as Mossfoot, stepped away from the throng, afraid to get near Nettlesplash, who unfortunately decided to come. Nettlesplash was known for her viciousness and even now, could be seen with fury in her dark eyes. She scared the dark tom, more than any other cat did. Maybe it was because she was so willing to fight, and _good_ at it. He just didn't know.

However, the tom's eyes weren't exactly looking for Nettlesplash; they were looking for his love, Nightstream, a PeakClan cat. The two cats broke the warrior code and had kits; now both were apprentices in their mother's clan. But they would always love each other, or that was what Mossfoot believed.

Mossfoot finally found his love towards the back of the clans, sitting alone with some black apprentice. Mossfoot quickly bounded over, excited to talk to them. It was a gathering, where no hostility could be shown, so why would the young tom waste it?

" Nightstream." he purred. "How are you?"

"Great Mossfoot," she smiled, "and I have something to tell you. Two things actually."

"Ok?" he looked puzzled. He silently gestured to the young apprentice, whose ears were pricked.

"Yes," she laughed. "Mossfoot, this is your son, Flashpaw. He was made an apprentice this past moon and that's why I was able to come."

The mottled tom's eyes lit up with joy. "Flashpaw! I'm so glad I can finally meet you! You do not know how much it killed me not being able to raise you like the father I should've been."

"I'm sure I understand father," Flashpaw mewled with happiness.

Mossfoot tried to speak but a loud yowl from Rainstar quickly drowned him out.

Up on the rock the BirchClan leader, Flamestar, strode first, glancing at the other leaders as he passed. "Prey in BirchClan has been good, and we have five new apprentices here with us tonight. They are Poppypaw, Sagepaw, Mintpaw, Featherpaw and Hollypaw." The cats in all clans called out the young apprentice's names, happy for them and the appraised cats puffed out their chests and stood taller. "We also have two new warriors, Patchfoot and Squirreltail." Once more, the cheers start up, for the two fortunate warriors this time. Flamestar let the yowls die out before he nodded to CreekClan's leader, Rainstar. A silver she-cat, presumably Rainstar, quickly strode forward and started speaking.

"Twolegs have poisoned the river but we have been able to find prey in other locations and have lived on it. We just hope and pray to StarClan that the fish will be okay to eat soon. We have one new warrior, Fernsong, and three new apprentices: Turtlepaw, Lakepaw, and Frogpaw." As soon as the cheers died out, Rainstar walked back to her spot.

As the Mistystar, the PeakClan leader strode up, Mossfoot searched the clearing, looking for his mate. He spotted her near another PeakClan she-cat. The she-cat, Cherrytail, looked like she was to have kits soon. At that moment, he caught Nightstream's beautiful eyes. She mouthed something to the dark tom, something that made his face light up with joy. Nightstream, his mate, was carrying more kits of his! Happiness bubbling in his throat, he barely heard Mistystar speak. He however forced his happiness to burst out as he cheered for the five new apprentices of PeakClan: Flashpaw, Thunderpaw, Mousepaw, Dawnpaw and Tawnypaw.

Suddenly, the cats stilled, not breathing a word as Darkstar strode silently forward with malice in his eyes.

"PeakClan, I have but one thing to ask you; where has your loyal warrior Nightstream been going at nights? Have you not found out the truth behind her kits, Thunderpaw and Flashpaw's, true heritage?" He glared with contempt at the gathered cats below. He smirked at all of the cat's shocked faces, with their eyes wide and tongues hitting the dirt.

"Well, I have an answer for you. It is Mossfoot of CreekClan!" he yowls. Mossfoot looked up in alarm and his claws slid out, wary.

"Darkstar, how do you come by this information? How do you we know that you are not lying?" asked Mistystar, being loyal for her warrior.

"Mistystar, you should have seen the proof a long time ago. Nightstream leaves at night, is always set in some other scent when she gets back, and has now had two kits, of which one is here tonight. I had one of my warriors follow them as they passed through _my_ territory to reach the abandoned twoleg nest on the other side of my territory where they thought they were safe from prying eyes. I have personally _heard_ them Mistystar. If you refuse to believe me, ask Mossfoot and Nightstream. They are both here, are they not?"

"Well?" demanded Rainstar, looking at her warrior. "Is it true, what Darkstar says?"

Mossfoot bowed his head, "Yes it is Rainstar." He said it shamefully, for while he knew the secret would get out eventually, he didn't expect it to be this quick. Especially to be revealed by Darkstar, out of all cats!

Rainstar looked furious, as did Mistystar. "Darkstar, thank you for revealing this to us; we had no idea," said Rainstar. "And I assure you, we _will_ take care of the problem. I believe this gathering to be done." The leader jumped down and led her cats out, including Mossfoot. Soon, the other clans left in turmoil.

Darkstar smirked at the retreating clans before leading his own off to their home. _This will take care of those two half-clan traitors,_ he thought.

"Darkstar!" hissed a white she-cat with tufts on her ears. "You didn't announce my kit's apprentice ceremonies!"

"Hush Snowtuft, now was not the time. I had to expose those two traitors and there wasn't a chance afterwards."

"Yes there was, you slimy fox-heart!"

"You will not call me that Snowtuft!" he thundered. "Everything I have done has been for MountainClan to grow in strength. Everything! So if you can't handle it, leave and go to the kittypet clans."

Snowtuft glared at Darkstar but she went back to her mate, Addertail, and kits, now 'paws; Boulderpaw, Shadepaw and Tigerpaw.

Meanwhile, Mistystar was talking to Nightstream in the PeakClan camp. The cats of the clan gathered around the two she-cats, shocked at the news that was just bestowed upon them.

"Nightstream, how could you?"

"I love him Mistystar. Who are you to deny love? Only StarClan can deny it from me."

"Nightstream, it is clearly in the warrior code that you cannot, and will not, mate with cats from other clans!" As she finished speaking, she whirled to Flashpaw and Thunderpaw. "Did either of you know of this?"

"Yes Mistystar, I did," mewled Flashpaw. "I just found out at the gathering. Thunderpaw wasn't there so he didn't know until we got back to camp." Thunderpaw just looked shocked.

"Very well Nightstream. Your punishment for this," Mistystar paused, "lack of loyalty to the warrior code is that you will not go to the gatherings. This is to protect you the same as it is to punish. You will hunt and will go on the dawn patrol every day except for when you are sick. You will not get an apprentice from the previous batches of kits. Lastly, you are not allowed to go off on your own. You will have someone with you at all times, a shadow of sorts. You are all dismissed." And with that, Mistystar stalked up to her den, leaving her shocked clanmates behind.

Nightstream stared in shock at where her leader lay. Slowly, she padded to her, leaving the glares behind her. "Mistystar?"

"What Nightstream?" she growled.

"Who is to guard me first? And," Nightstream stuttered, "I'm pregnant."

Mistystar shot up. "You are pregnant? So soon after your kits are made apprentices too. Nightstream, this has put me in a bad spot. This is terrible!"

"No it's not Mistystar! Kits are the life of a clan; who cares where they came from?"

"Nightstream, just think for once. I do not want your kits to have the life of an outcast. Once you gave birth, would you be willing to give them up for another queen?"

"Never!" the she-cat snarled.

"Fine, I give up. There is no use trying to keep you from Mossfoot when you have had two litters with him. Your punishment stays though, and you will hunt and go on the dawn patrol for a moon after your future kits get apprenticed. Your guard will be Blazefeather. Please go inform him now." Mistystar flicked her tail, clearly showing Nightstream that she was dismissed.

Nightstream quickly left the den and sighed unhappily to herself. At least she was able to keep her kits, and mate. _I guess I will just have to make the best of my punishment_, she thought.

(15 moons later)

Nightstream yowled her kit's names with happiness. Her second litter with Mossfoot was warriors now! Mapleleaf, Cricketlegs, Eagletalon, and Sorrelface would make fine additions to the clan and could hopefully not make the same mistakes that Nightstream did. Next to her, Flashstorm and Thunderheart yowled with her; they had received their warrior names a long time ago, about nine moons ago. Mossfoot had died three moons ago; killed by a fox. Nightstream still loved him fiercely but she knew that for now, he was waiting contently in StarClan for her to join him, however long that would take. But for now, the clans were happy, simply enjoying the peace before the storm.


End file.
